


Hangnail

by Edwerthissell



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwerthissell/pseuds/Edwerthissell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble. Im sorry if this is bad and ooc, this is my first fic in years. Trying to get the hang of writing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangnail

Dany looked over at X6 as for the second time this hour, he gasped (in pain?) while cleaning fiddling with his gun. She wanted to ask what was wrong yet held her tongue, it's probably not best to bother him, he probably wouldn't give a definite answer anyway, X6 was like that.

When she heard him for the third time though, she couldn't help herself and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's nothing ma'am, just a minor injury on the hand, nothing I can't handle" he answered. 

Dany shuffled closer "here let me take a look, I know this stuff ya know? I know it doesn't look like I should but heh looks are deceiving." Before X6 could answer Dany seized his hand. "Ahhh...oh! This finger right here?" 

"Yes ma'am, I tried to fix it myself, however touching it only seemed to make it worse, I assumed it would heal on it's own, after all it is nothing I can't handle" X6 said "I-well I've never encountered an injury such as this before".

"Heh, X6 you big fool, ya got a hangnail, ya know, I get these all the time, nothing I can't fix." Dany pulled out a pair of nail clippers. 

X6 gazed at the tool nervously. "Ma'am? Dany? Do we really have time for this? I'm sure the scientists at the Institute can...."

"Oh come on X ya big baby, this will only take a sec, give me your finger" Dany grabbed X6's hand once again, to his annoyance and snipped the bothersome nail, X6 grunted and rubbed at the sore spot.

"See no biggie right?" 

"Yes Ma'am" 

Dany took X6's hand once again and gave it a kiss

He flinched and pulled his hand back.

"Sorry"

"It's alright...sorry ma'am...thank you" 

"Anytime X6"

"And ma'am? Please keep this between us I"

Dany chuckled "'course X"


End file.
